National Force
by Hunting Death
Summary: Galion base is a top secret facility of the UNSC where a agency gets their weapons and tech. It recently went dark so the agents are sent to find out why.


Galion base this the S.S. Shadow we have been sent by the higher ups of the UNSC, we are on route to you're position how copy? {Static} Galion I repeat how copy? {static} Still no contact sir, its possible that their communication relay is damaged again. True Trooper the station is old but there is the chance that rebels have gotten there first. Who are we sending in sir? Send in agents 1-5.

{All agents 1-5 head to the main hangar} the intercom screeched echoed throughout the halls of the ship. Lets go squad, agent Sweden ordered. Let me get some extra explosives cap, replied agent Germany. In route to there now mates, responded Australia. Almost there, replied France. Listen agents less than a day ago Galion went dark. Its the station where your AI`s and weapons were being made if the rebels have anything to do with this expect them to be having military grade tech, the General explained. Sir, what is the objective?, agent Sweden asked. your goal is to obtain the AI`s and if necessary terminate the any remaining rebels, the General explained. So we don't worry about the rebels controlling the weapons?, asked agent Germany. No the weapons are mainly non-lethal, replied the General. Now here's the security codes for the base Canada, bringing out data log. Where`s Canada? the General asked looking around frustrated. Canada what's your position?, Sweden asked from his suits intercom. Engineering, I said placing my helmet on. What are you doing in Engineering?, Sweden asked confused. Well I was editing my suits design and color, I said running out of the engineering room. Wait your editing ten million battle suit?, Germany said. Well actually its 9 million and yes, I said being a smart ass as I was. What kind of color is it now?, asked Australia. Well Its black and red, not red and white, I said. Ok, I'm here now what about the security codes, I said entering the room. these are the codes now go get us some answers, the General ordered. Oh and Canada the AI`s are stored in this or in your mind but don't let them be there for long it could damage your mind, the General said giving me a cylinder. Shadow, shadow this is 117 over on route to Galion base over, the pilot said rising from the hangar. It wasn't till after we landed we found out that the personal was killed but not by rebels, because there wasn't any evidence of bullets in the corpses and the weapons were left there. After we collected the AI`s, we headed out that was when we were attacked, France was already in the pelican firing at some kind of creature, Australia was pinned down near us. Damn, What are these things?, asked Germany as he tossed a grenade at a group of them. I started to open fire onto a group of that were in cover. Doesn't matter we have to leave now, Sweden demanded opening fire on a group of them. Go, take this its the security files, I said handing the files to Sweden. Sweden then took it and he and Germany then made a run for the pelican. Australia was then sliced by one that appeared out of no where , it was like he was a ghost, their swords went through his armor. The pelican then left headed to the Shadow. I ran inside the base to gain a some what of an advantage. I decided that the AI`s could be in danger if I didn't placed them inside my head where its safer.

Human give up and your death will be quick and painless, he said with a deep voice. Give up?, ok I will Ill give up these, I said as I turned from the corner and open fired. The creature was didn't expected it but then laughed when I ran out after my tenth shot, must of forgot to reload before I shot. Now we get to play my way he said lifting me off the ground by my neck. I couldn't breath, I struggled to breath. Then it went black. I awoke in a small room, I believe that I might be trapped or taken prisoner, my armor is still on but my helmet is gone. I don't know how long its been, to be honest I'm afraid that the AI`s might of already messed up my mind. What these things are who cares, they killed over hundred civilians, ten marines and Australia. {Swoosh} the door opened to show one of the creatures, but this one was different he had a gold like armor. Ah, I see that your awake demon, he said with a deep voice similar to the one who knocked me out. Speak for your self Goldie, I Said trying to stand. You should watch what you say to your interrogator demon, he said pushing back down onto the floor. Fuck, you, I said weakly. Just like the rest of your race weak and pathetic, he said grabbing me by my right bicep raising me off the ground. Huh, your even uglier up close, I said grinning. Time for your public interrogation human, he said carrying me down the curved hallway. Public interrogation what are their plans?, I thought. We entered a room where many of them were standing and waiting for us. He then thru me upon the metallic floor. I started to hear whispers saying that we should stab him with my knife. I looked at my left leg where my knife is normally at, ha this bastard goanna need a doctor when I'm done with him. He was talking in what I assume to be his races language. Quickly I pulled the knife out and stabbed him in the back of the knee. Ah, he yelped as he fell back. Just as fast as I had strike I was knocked onto the floor facing a familiar foe who had one of their swords to my neck. Well we meet again, I said smiling. I`m going to in joy carving your skin human, he said. Galoelor leave him be his knife weak, I`m fine brother, said the golden alien. Galoelor then removed the sword from my neck.


End file.
